I Love Your—
by kimsangraa
Summary: [Updated!] vi Height / Chanyeol menunjukkan sesuatu dari 'kependekan' Baekhyun. ChanBaek!
1. Reaction

Disclaimer **plot** © kimsangraa  
**All Official Couple **[yehet!]**  
**drabbles/ficlets in chaptered  
yaoi, fluff, drama, romance, _happy endings_!  
**Warn** typo(s), weird, etc

Happy reading!

-xoxo-

**I love your—**

**i Reaction **(kaisoo; dorm-life)

Kyungsoo suka pakaian yang tidak ada motifnya. Atau yang sedikit motifnya. Atau yang motifnya monoton—itu-itu saja. Kebanyakan pakaiannya pun berwarna cenderung gelap, jarang sekali Jongin menemukan pakaian berwarna cerah—apalagi _colorful_—di lemari baju Kyungsoo, kecuali itu hadiah dari penggemar.

"_Hyung_," panggil Jongin di suatu hari yang agak mendung.

_Couple _manis yang '_uke_-nya kelihatan jauh lebih muda padahal ia empat tahun lebih tua dibanding _seme_' sedang ber-_lovey-dovey_ di ruang tengah, jadi Jongin berekspresi sinis ketika melihatnya, dan ia menuju kamar Kyungsoo-Sehun-Luhan dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo—_hyung_ kesayangannya—yang ternyata hanya tidur-tiduran sembari memainkan permainan tembak-babi hijau-dengan-ketapel-berobjek-burung di ponselnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara agak sengau milik Jongin, tapi tetap tidak melepaskan pandangan dari layar ponselnya. "Apa, Jongin?"

"Apa kau tidak berniat mencoba memakai pakaian dengan warna yang lebih cerah?" tanya Jongin, sembari menekuk kakinya di salah satu kasur. Kyungsoo terdiam, lalu menggeleng-geleng.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Kupikir—sial, meleset!—kupikir tidak. Aku lebih suka pakaian biasa." jawab Kyungsoo, tampak tidak begitu peduli. Jongin memerosotkan dirinya di kasur Sehun dan menatap Kyungsoo yang ekspresinya bermacam-macam saat memainkan permainan itu.

"'Pakaian biasa' maksudmu yang berwarna gelap atau semacamnya yang tidak ada karakter aneh di bagian depannya dan tidak berwarna-warni dan monoton—"

"Trims, menurutku kau perlu belajar lagi untuk menjadi seorang kritikus."

Jongin memutar bola matanya, ia tentunya sudah tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang tidak peduli dengan kritikan semacam itu. (Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya sebagai kritikan, ia suka mengabaikannya dengan berpikir ia adalah orang yang kalem, jadi pakaiannya pun harus mengikuti karakternya, dan itu akan membuatnya nyaman.)

"Padahal…" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "…kupikir kau manis lho saat memakai jaket kuning yang itu," Jongin menunjuk jaket kuning dengan sedikit tutul hitam yang menggantung di belakang pintu, bersebelahan dengan kemeja biru cerah milik Luhan dan hoodie abu-abu milik Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis, lalu menghela nafas sembari menetralkan otot wajahnya yang hendak membentuk senyuman manis. "Trims,"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, menyadari perubahan wajah lelaki yang lebih tua. Ia serta merta menghempaskan dirinya di atas punggung Kyungsoo yang tampak kecil—atau memang kecil—yang tertutupi selimut tipis.

"_Hyung_ senang kan~?"

"Jongin! Beratmu pasti naik lagi, 'kan! Kenapa—ugh—hei, minggir!"

Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agar Jongin segera turun. Tapi yang termuda kedua itu tetap memasang cengiran dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat, sambil tetap melontarkan kata ledekan.

"Jadi kau mau mempertimbangkannya untukku?" tanya Jongin, tubuhnya sudah tidak berada di atas Kyungsoo lagi tapi tetap berada di sisinya.

Kyungsoo melepas ponselnya dan menatap Jongin. "Mempertimbangkan apa?" ia melukis sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya, membuat Jongin gemas setengah mati.

"Memakai baju dengan motif yang lebih berwarna," jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sembari mengistirahatkan kepalanya di lengan Jongin yang terbentang.

"_Eo_."

"Yayyy~ _thank you_, _hyung_~ Aku menyayangimu,"

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam ketika Jongin mengecup keningnya. Jongin suka sekali menggoda Kyungsoo karena akan berakhir seperti ini—mereka saling _lovey-dovey_ dan tidak menyadari itu sama saja seperti Sehun dan Luhan di ruang tengah.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Jongin-_ah_." bisiknya, sambil tersenyum.

-xoxo-

**end**

**Author's babbling :**

Saya mau kalian memilih. Ini hampir sama kaya yang ditanyain kak Sayaka Dini, kaya milih plot gitu, lebih baik yang mana yang saya kerjakan dulu. tapi ini summary-nya doang.

**plot 1 **Baekhyun tak sampai pikiran untuk sadar, kalau dunianya sudah berubah. Chanyeol hanyalah satu-satunya yang ia anggap tetap pada tempatnya. Tapi ketika malam itu Chanyeol hendak pergi dan ia berbisik kalau ia bukan anak kecil lagi, Baekhyun termangu.

Chanyeol bukan anak kecil lagi. Bukan seorang adik yang harus ia lindungi lagi. Bukan seorang adik yang manja padanya lagi. Dan Chanyeol sudah berpindah tempat, ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun melewati jalur yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, jalur yang membuat Baekhyun mendeskripsikannya dengan percepatan detak jantung dan keringat dingin serta pening ketika Chanyeol sesungguhnya selalu ada.

Jalur cinta. **chanbaek**

**plot 2 **Disaat semua mengejar Luhan yang jelita, Jongin diam. Ia merubah jalur—melawan arus dengan percaya diri. Ia memberi Kungsoo sebuah senyum dan rangkulan hangat, bisikan cinta dan kecupan mesra. Jika Luhan adalah gaya gravitasi bagi kebanyakan orang, maka Jongin adalah utara untuk kutub selatan milik Kyungsoo; mereka saling tarik menarik. **kaisoo**

**plot 3** Bagaimana mungkin Luhan, seorang putri dari kerajaan Huang, yang selama hidupnya ceroboh, harus mulai memikirkan keturunan dan menikahi seorang pangeran yang tampan setengah mati? Bukankah nanti kecerobohannya akan meningkat karena degup jantung yang cepat? **hunhan, but not really comedy.**

Huehehe jawab ya. Sekalian review muehe.


	2. Bangs and Whines

**I love your**—

**ii Bangs and Whines** (hunhan; dorm-life)

_Blitz_ menerangi berkali-kali dan para member exo berlagak _cool_. Para _fan-site master _berupaya keras untuk tidak melukai diri mereka sendiri dalam dempet para penggemar dan suara _shutter_ kamera yang saling bersahutan, memekakkan telinga. Sebagian besar dari member memakai kacamata untuk sekedar menutupi mata lelah mereka melihat ratusan—ribuan?—gadis berkumpul dan berusaha menggapai mereka.

Luhan kira Sehun akan mengeluh kepadanya tentang hal ini setelah mereka sampai di ruang tunggu untuk keberangkatan pesawat pulang ke Korea Selatan. Namun Sehun tampaknya sudah bisa mengerti dan berhenti untuk mengeluh tentang keramaian setiap mereka di bandara, jadi member yang termuda itu hanya menghela nafas tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengeluh—Luhan berpikir itu cukup mengagumkan bagi lelaki semuda Sehun.

Pesawat berangkat setengah jam lagi dan ruang tunggu ini—untunglah—cukup sepi.

Sementara Kris dan Minseok sedang mengobrol dengan manajer—meninggalkan Jongdae dan Tao yang akhirnya _trolling _bersama, Baekhyun yang kelihatan sangat kelelahan sudah bersandar di bahu Chanyeol untuk tidur sebentar. Yixing juga, tertutup topinya, tidur dengan tangan menahan kepala, sementara Junmyeon di sebelahnya melamun.

Di sisi yang lain, Sehun sedang merapikan tasnya agar ia bisa memasukkan hoodie kedalamnya. Di sebelahnya ada Luhan yang mendengarkan musik sambil mengayunkan kaki, menunggu Sehun selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia memperhatikan paspor Sehun yang ada di pangkuannya, dengan foto yang terjulur keluar, memperlihatkan Sehun dengan wajah super datarnya—Luhan tertawa kecil.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Sehun. Ia sudah selesai memasukkan hoodiedan sekarang sedang menutup botol air mineral yang barusan diminumnya.

"Tidak… Fotomu ini, wajahnya datar sekali," Luhan menaruh paspor itu kembali ke tangan Sehun.

"Hm, hm, sudah biasa dibilang begitu," balas Sehun. Wajahnya kian datar dan Luhan hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia baru menyadari rambut Sehun sudah kembali seperti biasa, coklat dengan poni yang terlihat halus dan tidak kaku. Bahkan saat kepalanya menoleh, poni itu berdesir. Luhan paling senang melihat rambut Sehun yang seperti ini.

Sehun mulai menguap dan memejamkan matanya saat Luhan mendapat ide jahil. Ia mendekat ke arah Sehun dan meniup poninya, menyebabkan helaian itu bergerak serentak tak beraturan, dan membuat Sehun memejamkan mata lebih erat dan memundurkan wajahnya—reaksi yang sungguh-super-manis-sekali dan Luhan mengikik.

"_Hyung_…" kata Sehun, meminta yang lebih tua berhenti menjahilinya.

"_Mianhae_," jawab Luhan lembut sambil membenarkan poni Sehun dan tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Sehun memejamkan mata sambil menggenggam tangannya, namun Luhan merasa ingin menyebul poni Sehun lagi. Maka pelan-pelan ia memajukan wajahnya dan—

"Fuuuh~"

"_Euuung_, _hyung_~ _neomu pigeonhaeyo_~" rengek Sehun seraya memejamkan matanya lebih rapat dan bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut , alisnya mengernyit, dan suaranya jadi seperti bayi yang hampir menangis karena tidak ingin diganggu. Luhan merasa Sehun manis sekali dengan suara benar-benar seperti _maknae_ ini dan ia cepat-cepat memeluk Sehun dengan erat sebelum member termuda itu merengek lagi.

"_Mianhae_, Sehun-_a_… Aku hanya ingin melihat Sehun-ku yang manis. Maaf, maaf…" katanya, sambil tersenyum, sedikit merasa bersalah.

"_Eung_," bisik Sehun dan Luhan membiarkan kepala Sehun rebah di bahunya. Ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sehun dan sebelum itu, memberikan kecupan di kening. Sehun segera tertidur setelah mendapat tempat paling nyaman kedua setelah rumahnya—yaitu bahu Luhan dan lengan Luhan yang memeluknya erat.

Luhan tersenyum. "Sehun-_a_, _saranghae_," bisiknya, dan ia tidak tahu itu langsung masuk ke alam bawah sadar Sehun dan membuat tidurnya jadi lebih nyaman dengan senyuman dalam diam.

-xoxo-

**end**

*bangs : poni

*whine : rengekan

*fan-site master : pemilik suatu fanbase, misalnya polarlight (baekhyun), 9493 room (kaid.o)

*shutter : tombol di kamera yang buat ngambil foto

*neomu pigeonhaeyo : aku sangat lelah

**Author's babbling** :

Halo~

Duh malu banget sama drabble yang ini nggak tau napa. failure duh. tapi juga nggak tau kenapa masih dipublish hahaha. btw saya lagi kaku gara2 momen kaisoo yang kyung threw a heart-shaped fingers ke jongin hua sementara jongin di depannya senyum lebar gitu huwa. rasanya mau mati. /malahcurhat

btw saya nggak tau ruang yg dibuat nunggu pesawat mau take off tu apa haha /slapped

Oke itu aja. review ya?


	3. Ganache and Hot Chocolate

**I love your—**

**iii Ganache and Hot Chocolate ****part 1**(kristao; AU)

[A/N : this is my first time I write down kris x tao and I'm nervous if this isn't going to the right way(?) so forgive me with the weirdness and this lack of english-_- /cries]

* * *

Kris.

Nama aslinya Li Jiaheng, namun entah kenapa ia bisa dikenal dengan nama Wu Yifan, atau Yifan, atau kadang-kadang juga dipanggil Ben Ben—entahlah. (Tao lebih suka memanggilnya dengan 'Yifan' karena itu sesuai dengan lidahnya yang biasa memproduksi kata-kata bahasa Cina)

Tao sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Yifan adalah kakak kelasnya ketika mereka masih di Cina, merupakan pemuda berambut pirang agak panjang—namun ia sangat populer karena tampan dan kemampuan basketnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Walaupun begitu, gadis yang berani mendekatinya hanya sedikit, karena sebagian besar merasa terintimidasi oleh tinggi Kris yang menjulang.

Sampai Tao bertemu lagi dengannya di Korea Selatan, dan segalanya tidak berubah kecuali rambut Yifan yang memendek dan wajahnya yang makin tampan. Segalanya tidak berubah, penggemarnya pun tetap ada bahkan ketika Yifan sudah menyeberangi lautan untuk beranjak ke negeri tetangga.

Kebetulan sekali mereka bekerja dalam tempat yang sama. Sebuah kafe, tidak terlalu besar namun hangat dan ramai tiap akhir pekan. Lagu yang sering diputar biasanya semacam I Like You-nya Bangtan Boys, karena suasananya jadi makin damai ketika nada-nada _easy-listening_ itu mengalun dalam kafe.

Tao tidak tahu ternyata jemari Yifan trampil sekali dalam mengolah sesuatu. Ia pandai membuat kue. Juga minuman. Ia bisa membuat menu lain namun ia memiliki _passion_ di area makanan manis. Maka dari itu, bos mereka menempatkan Yifan dalam jajaran _pastry chef_ terbaik yang pernah bekerja di kafe ini.

Tao sendiri bekerja di bagian kasir, berdekatan dengan tempat Yifan biasa bekerja, malah hanya dipisahkan satu tembok—dengan jendela, jadi mereka tetap bisa saling berhubungan lewat lubang persegi itu.

Sudah masuk seminggu musim dingin, dan sekarang hari Jumat pagi. Baik Tao maupun Yifan tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi jadi mereka bisa bekerja lebih awal hari ini.

Tao sudah siap dengan seragam dan _mood_-nya yang baik. Senyum mengembang ketika Jongdae yang bekerja sebagai ekspenditer—bertugas memberi sentuhan terakhir pada _main course_ yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo—melewatinya sambil menyapa. Beberapa saat kemudian Yifan masuk dan ia tersenyum pada Tao.

"Ini, ada sesuatu," katanya, sambil menyerahkan sebuah _post-note_ warna biru langit ke tangan Tao yang terbuka. Namun yang tertulis di sana hanyalah tulisan tangan dengan bolpoin hijau dengan arti yang entah apa.

_Nivu yavagalu nanna sphurti endu_.

Tao membacanya lamat-lamat, namun lidahnya menyerah sedetik kemudian. "Apa artinya? Dari siapa?" tanya Tao, sambil menoleh ke belakang, melihat Yifan di ruangannya sedang memasang celemek di atas kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitamnya, balik memandang Tao.

"Mana kutahu. Tapi, simpan ya." jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tao mengerucutkan bibir. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu ini bahasa apa jika Yifan yang menguasai empat bahasa saja tidak tahu?

Bel berdenting sesaat kemudian, mengagetkan Tao. Ada pelanggan masuk dan melangkah menuju meja di pojok. Yixing yang sudah siap dari tadi segera tersenyum menyambutnya dan memberikan daftar menu. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah selesai menulis menu yang dipesan, ia berjalan ke dapur dan menjepitkan pesanan itu di sebuah tali panjang. Tao melirik apa yang tertulis di sana.

_Éclair_ dengan krim _chiboust_. Lalu minumnya _iced sweet tea_. Pesanan yang datang setelahnya adalah _macaron_ yang diberi _ganache_.

Tao selalu suka _ganache_. Perpaduannya ketika dicampur dengan berbagai macam _pastry_ membuatnya meneteskan air liur. _Ganache_ adalah campuran dari saus coklat dan _heavy cream_, dan satu-satunya yang paling pas bagi lidahnya adalah _ganache_ yang dibuat oleh tangan Yifan. Entahlah—segala _pastry_ dan sausnya yang dibuat oleh pemuda pirang itu tidak pernah lepas dari kata enak.

"Yifan-_ge_, kalau sudah selesai, aku buatkan _crème brulee latte_ ya?" bisik Tao. Yifan hanya tertawa kecil dan menunjuk jendela—bermaksud mengarahkan jari ke salju—sementara tangan lainnya mengaduk campuran coklat itu dengan terlatih.

"Suasana sedingin ini dan kau mau memakan macam begitu?" tanya Yifan. Tao berdesis, tidak mau menerima penolakan. Tidak masalah 'kan ia makan sesuatu yang dingin? Toh Tao memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang baik karena ia sering berlatih _martial art_. "Begini saja, kubuatkan _soufflé_ dengan _ganache_?"

"Oke, yeeyy~" bisik Tao, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya karena ia melihat ada pelanggan yang hendak membayar. Ia menyapa pelanggan wanita yang ditaksir umurnya sekitar tigapuluhan itu dengan senyum. Tao bertanya ia meja berapa, dan wanita itu menjawab. Tao menyebutkan totalnya dan uang diserahkan. Diselesaikan dengan ucapan terimakasih dan wanita itu tersenyum, lalu melangkah keluar dari kafe.

Sesaat kemudian, ia mendengar suara berat bersenandung dan Tao tersenyum. Kebiasaan Kris sudah mulai lagi dan Tao punya sesuatu untuk didengar dan dinikmati.

-xoxo-

**-tbc-**

*passion : keinginan besar (kayaknya._.)

*main course : hidangan utama

*pastry : kue-kue berbahan dasar tepung, gula, dll. biasa dipakai untuk _dessert_ (makanan penutup yang biasanya manis)

*krim chiboust : krim warna putih kental (kaya isinya kue sus) (kayaknya._.)

*soufflé : semacam roti bulat berisi rasa coklat (atau rasa yang lain dalam bentuk lelehan) (kayaknya._.)

**Author's babbling** :

Maaf, ff ini memang sudah jadi sejak berhari-hari yang lalu dan rencana juga memang ini yang dipublish setelah bangs and whines.

Keep support our boys and **stay calm**. [karena saya baru menyadari, ketenangan itu sangat dibutuhkan saat ada guncangan seperti ini. beruntunglah kalian yang bisa tetap tenang, karena saya sendiri kemarin hampir lost emotion.]

Dan review dibutuhkan, oke?


	4. Ganache and Hot Chocolate 2

**I love your—**

**iii Ganache and Hot Chocolate ****part 2** (kristao, AU)

* * *

Yifan mengajaknya main ke rumah dan Tao tidak menolak, apalagi setelah mendapat izin dari kakaknya. Jadi setelah ada kuliah siang sampai pukul dua, ia menelepon Yifan dan ia mendapat kabar kalau pemuda pirang sudah ada di rumah. Tao berjalan kaki sampai rumah Yifan yang tidak begitu jauh dan menekan belnya. Ia disambut oleh seorang anak perempuan berumur delapan tahun yang merupakan adik Yifan. Namanya Wu Yixian.

"Halo, apa Yifan-_ge_ ada?" tanyanya, dengan bahasa Cina. Anak perempuan itu mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan polosnya. Ia menarik tangan Tao agar masuk dan ditutupnya pintu.

"Ada di dapur, Zitao-_jie_. Katanya ia mau membuat kue untukku dan Tao-_jie_, hehe." jawabnya, sambil menarik tangan Tao ke dapur. Tao menaruh tasnya di sofa dan terdiam—

—tunggu, ia dipanggil apa tadi oleh Yixian? _Jiejie_?

Iya 'kan?

"Mmm, Yixian, aku bukan _jiejie_-mu," ralat Tao, tersenyum miring. "_Jiejie_ adalah panggilan untuk kakak perempuan, sementara aku ini laki-laki," katanya. Yixian menatapnya dengan mata bulat bak bulan purnama yang bersinar—ia tidak mirip dengan Yifan dalam hal mata—dan melepas tangan Tao.

"Tapi Yifan-_ge_ bilang kalau Tao-_jie_ datang, dipanggil _jiejie_ saja…"

Tao melotot. _DASAR WU YIFAN_—

"Oh, Tao, kau sudah datang?" suara berat menginterupsi dari dalam ruangan—yang sepertinya itu dapur. Tao masih menyumpah-nyerapahi Yifan dalam hati ketika melangkah mendekati Yifan dengan senyum mengerikan. Namun sesuatu menahannya dan ia terkejut—aroma _ganache_ menguar di ruangan dan itu sukses membuat emosi Tao turun total.

"Huwaaa~ sudah jadi, _Ge_?" tanya Tao, sedikit berjingkrak dan menemukan mangkuk _stainless-steel_ besar berisi cairan coklat yang masih hangat. Tao jatuh hati pada setiap lapisan coklat itu—dan untuk informasi saja, orang yang membuatnya.

Tao jatuh hati pada keduanya.

"Sebentar lagi _soufflé_-nya jadi. Yixian-_mei_, lanjutkan peermu dulu. Nanti kupanggil jika sudah selesai." kata Yifan.

"Iya," gadis cilik itu mengangguk patuh, lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk naik ke lantai dua dan menuju kamarnya, melanjutkan mengerjakan sesuatu yang belum diselesaikannya.

Tao tidak peduli apapun, ia mengambil lelehan coklat yang ada di pinggiran mangkuk besar itu dengan ujung jarinya, lalu mengemutnya. Mengambil lagi, lalu mengemut lagi, tidak menyadari Yifan dibuatnya tersenyum geli.

"Kau suka sekali, ya?" sahut Yifan. Sedikit terkejut, Tao tersenyum malu lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di tempat itu.

"Mmmm. Rasanya aku jatuh hati pada _ganache_." _dan juga pemuda yang membuatnya_.

"Benarkah? Kalau coklatnya kuganti dengan stoberi kau juga suka?"

"Suka, tapi aku tentu saja lebih memilih coklat."

"Oh…"

Mereka berhenti bercakap-cakap setelah itu, karena Yifan sedang fokus melapisi _quiche_-nya dengan krim keju. Tao memperhatikan gerak tangannya yang begitu terampil, bagaimana ia bisa memperkirakan seberapa tekanan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat krim keju itu terbentuk dengan apik, bagaimana jemarinya yang panjang itu mengiris _quiche_ dalam ukuran yang sama…

_Yifan itu istimewa, ya?_ Tao berpikir. Satu persen bakat yang diturunkan dari ibu Yifan—yang juga seorang _appetissier_, sekarang sedang berada di Kanada—ditambah usaha, membuat pemuda ini begitu istimewa. Seharusnya ia bisa membuat restoran sendiri dengan menambah _chef_ untuk masakan jenis lain, namun…

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba. Tao serta-merta menggelengkan kepala dan menatap lantai, tidak menjawab apapun. Yifan meliriknya dan hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu melanjutkan apa yang dikerjakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, _soufflé_-nya sudah jadi dan Tao kembali jadi dirinya yang gembira. Ia melihat Kris menuang coklat itu di atas kue sebagai hiasan terakhir untuk bagian milik Yixian dan Tao berkata-kata senang. _Quiche_-nya juga sudah sempurna dengan krim keju dan sekilas potongan salmon terlihat—Tao tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya.

Yifan memanggil Yixian lalu gadis kecil itu melonjak gembira ketika datang dan menemukan _soufflé_ dengan lelehan coklat yang menggiurkan. Mereka menata itu semua di atas meja dengan rapi dan makan bersama, dengan pujian-pujian yang diarahkan pada Yifan lalu membuat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum berterimakasih.

Sorenya, Tao masih ada di dapur bersama Yifan. Karena di dapur itu ada meja santai juga, maka mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu sambil duduk dan mengobrol tentang berbagai hal—apalagi pemanas sudah dinyalakan dan mereka tidak harus menggigil. Yifan berdiri dan membuat sesuatu, lalu ketika duduk, ia menyerahkan sesuatu dalam mug pada Tao. Itu adalah coklat panas dan Tao tersenyum senang.

"_Xie-xie_!"

Yifan tersenyum. "Kau tahu, katanya ini terasa paling enak ketika sesapan pertama. Cobalah,"

Dan Tao mencobanya. Yifan benar, begitu _liquid_ itu melewati kerongkongannya, ia merasa bebannya semua terangkat dan tubuhnya mendadak benar-benar ringan. Seketika penglihatannya terasa lebih cerah dan dari ekspresi Tao saja, Yifan tahu ucapannya benar.

"Kau benar, _ge_…" kata Tao pelan, lalu menyesap lagi sampai setengahnya langsung habis. Yifan tersenyum kecil, lalu menyodorkan coklat panas miliknya ke hadapan Tao.

"Tao, coklat panas ini adalah menu sederhana, tapi yang paling kusukai. Bahkan dibanding _crème brulee latte_, aku jauh lebih memilih ini. Minuman ini spesial. Tidak dibuat dengan cara yang rumit, hanya coklat apa adanya, dan mampu membuatku terhipnotis." jelas Yifan tanpa diminta.

Tao terdiam, perlahan menyesap miliknya lagi karena bingung mau memberikan reaksi apa.

"Kau tahu _note _yang kukasih tadi? Itu artinya, kau selalu jadi inspirasiku. Kalau kau tanya itu dari siapa? Akan kujawab jujur sekarang, itu dariku."

Tao terdiam. Matanya sedikit membulat namun ia tak berani menjawab apapun. Takut suaranya gemetar kalau ia memutuskan membuka kata.

"Jadi… em, yang ingin kukatakan hanya… tetaplah jadi inspirasiku dalam membuat semua ini. _Ganache _ini mungkin jadi super enak karena setiap aku memasak, di jendela selalu terlihat senyummu dan itu selalu membuatku juga ikut tersenyum." lanjutnya lagi. Suaranya begitu berkarisma dan lembut sehingga Tao mungkin menangis karenanya—ia memang sensitif tentang hal seperti ini.

Namun Tao masih diam.

Yifan menghela nafas, "Jadi… oke, terlalu banyak kata 'jadi'. Maukah kau tetap di sisiku? Entah ketika aku menjadi Yifan ataupun Kris atau Jiaheng?"

Yifan menatap Tao, tepat di dua hazelnya yang—tentu saja—terkejut.

Apa ini nyata? Apa Yifan benar-benar telah mengucapkan ini?

Namun Tao memilih untuk tenang. Ia berdeham dan mengangguk. "Iya. Aku mau." jawabnya, sambil tersenyum kecil. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar namun ia juga yakin. Yifan menghela nafas lega.

"Terimakasih, Tao." kata Yifan, menepuk puncak kepala Tao pelan. Ia memegang tangan Tao, dan tersenyum.

Walaupun bukan senyuman lebar, namun itu adalah senyum tertampan yang pernah Tao lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

-xoxo-

**end**

*wu yixian hanyalah OC

*jiejie : panggilan untuk kakak perempuan

*meimei : panggilan untuk adik perempuan

*soufflé : dessert klasik khas Prancis

*quiche : makanan dari Prancis, terbuat dari tepung terigu, diisi keju, daging asap, sosis, dll

*appetissier : chef wanita pembuat _pastry_

*xie-xie : terimakasih

*liquid : cairan

*crème brulee latte : seperti es krim tapi ditaruh di gelas dan rasanya latte (kayaknya)

**A/N** :

Mmm... Reviewnya ya...


	5. Monologue

**I love your—**

**iv Monologue** (sulay; dorm-life)

* * *

Junmyeon tidak ingat, sebenarnya dari kapan ia melihat Yixing mulai melakukan hal yang aneh—tidak begitu aneh juga sebenarnya—tapi lucu itu. Biasanya Yixing tiba-tiba tersenyum, lalu mulai bergumam. Tertawa sedikit, mungkin karena mengingat sesuatu yang lucu, lalu berbicara secara jelas, tapi ia sendirian.

("Yixing-_hyung_ obatnya mungkin habis," kata Jongin, merespon apa yang dilakukan Yixing akhir-akhir ini. Junmyeon menatapnya dengan horor, lalu menjitak kepalanya dengan lumayan keras. "Maksudmu Yixing gila, begitu?!")

Junmyeon pernah mendengarnya beberapa. Misalnya, tiba-tiba Yixing berkata, "Aku ingat saat pertama kali mengenal Wufan, rambutnya panjang begitu. Aneh, seperti om-om, hahaha," dengan pandangan menerawang dan senyum yang membuat sejentik lesungnya terekspos nyata. Junmyeon mengangkat alis.

"Kau memanggil Wufan tanpa sebutan '_gege_'?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" biasanya Yixing membalas begitu dengan muka bingung dan Junmyeon hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum maklum, lalu kembali membaca novelnya, mengabaikan Yixing yang merengek sambil bertanya apa maksudnya perkataan Junmyeon tadi.

Di waktu yang lain, Junmyeon sedang membaca koran pagi yang entahlah, ada di _dorm_ mereka, mungkin dibawa oleh manajer. Member yang lain juga sedang menikmati waktu bebasnya sendiri-sendiri. Ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi dan menaruh sesuatu di atas meja yang memisahkan mereka berdua—roti isi.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari berita yang sedang dibaca, ia tahu itu Yixing. Wanginya khas sekali, dan Junmyeon tahu setiap habis olahraga pagi bersama Sehun, Yixing selalu langsung mandi. "Junmyeon," katanya, bermaksud menyapa.

"Mm?" sekali lagi Junmyeon tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari setiap kalimat berita.

"Hai,"

Junmyeon tertawa kecil. "Hai juga, Xing."

Junmyeon dapat mendengar Yixing membuka bungkus roti isinya dan mulai memakannya. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara teredam Jongin yang berteriak tidak mau dibangunkan. Junmyeon pikir Yixing tidak melamun, tapi ternyata ia mulai bermonolog lagi.

"Oh… Saat itu Kyungsoo melakukan _dare_ di Dongdaemun…" mulainya. Junmyeon ingin bertanya _dare_ apa, tapi ia mengintip dulu. Yixing masih memakan roti isinya, tapi matanya menerawang sekali. Ia kelihatannya menatap koran, tapi ia benar-benar hanya _memandang_nya, tidak membaca. Pikiran Yixing pasti kemana-mana.

"Ia harus berfoto dengan pasangan yang sudah tua…" lanjut Yixing. Junmyeon masih memperhatikannya dari balik kertas koran yang terbuka di hadapan. Roti isinya ternyata sudah habis.

"Lalu akhirnya aku mempostingnya di _weibo_… Hehehe… Pada mengira itu kakek-nenek dari Kyungsoo… Padahal aku sudah menuliskan itu hanyalah _dare_…"

Mata Yixing masih menerawang dan itu agak mengerikan bagi Junmyeon. Ia segera menutup koran dan menepuk tangan Yixing yang ada di atas meja. Lelaki yang mempunyai lesung pipi itu mengedipkan mata sejenak dan ia menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau melakukan itu lagi, Xing."

"Monolog?"

"Hm. Dan itu membuatku agak takut, walaupun kau hanya berbicara tentang Kyungsoo yang harus mengambil foto dengan sepasang orang tua." jawab Junmyeon. Ketika mendengar penuturan Junmyeon, Yixing tertawa kecil dan membuat satu lesung di pipinya terekspos manis. Junmyeon ikut tersenyum.

"Jangan sering melamun, Xing. Bikin tua juga, 'kan." kata Junmyeon dan Yixing mengangguk-angguk lucu.

-s—l-

Junmyeon sedang membenarkan mobil-mobilannya. Ia mengutak-atik kabel dengan menggunakan kaca pembesar—yang didapatkannya dari penggemar—dan di sebelahnya ada Sehun yang berisik setengah mati, bersikap soktau tentang kabel dan mobil-mobilan _remote_. (Junmyeon menyuruhnya diam tapi tidak berhasil, hanya ketika Minseok menyuruhnya untuk tidur, Sehun menurut.)

Junmyeon menghela nafas. Sepertinya salah satu mainan kesayangannya tidak akan bisa benar lagi. Minseok hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Uang Junmyeon 'kan banyak, kenapa tidak beli lagi saja yang seperti itu.

Lelaki bersurai lembut itu memasang bautnya kembali, lalu mengembalikan alat-alatnya ke lemari di bagian pojok ruangan. Ia mengangkat mobil-mobilannya yang berukuran cukup besar itu dan membawanya ke kamar. Ketika membuka pintunya perlahan, Junmyeon menemukan Yixing sedang ada di dalam, tidur—atau sekedar tiduran—membelakangi pintu.

Junmyeon menaruh mobil-mobilannya di sudut kamar, dekat pintu. Lalu ia duduk di lantai, sambil memandangi koleksi bukunya. Diambilnya sebuah buku dengan bahasa Inggris, lalu dibacanya cover belakang. Berbicara tentang bahasa, sebenarnya Junmyeon tidak buruk dalam bahasa Inggris. Hanya pengucapannya saja yang masih—kalau kata Jongin—tidak enak didengar.

"Suho…"

Junmyeon menoleh. Namun Yixing tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Jujur aku lebih suka memanggilnya begitu. Habisnya, 'Junmyeon' susah sekali diucapkan."

Oh, Yixing bermonolog lagi. Omong-omong, padahal Junmyeon suka sekali ketika Yixing memanggilnya 'Junmyeon'. Ditambah suara Yixing yang lucu, juga bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut ketika mengucapkan... —ugh, imut pokoknya.

"Member lain bilang Kyungsoo yang memiliki kesan pertama yang kuat… Menurutku sendiri, Junmyeon adalah yang paling kuat."

Junmyeon tersenyum. _Trims, Xing_.

"Dulu Junmyeon tampan sekali sih. Masih 'segar'."

_Sekarang_?

"Sekarang makin tampan. Hanya saja aku tidak suka hitam dibawah matanya."

_Heish_, _padahal milikmu sendiri lebih hitam_. _Tapi tunggu, 'makin tampan_'? _Wow, trims, sayangku._

"Jiwa pemimpinnya justru yang paling baik, walaupun ia sering diabaikan oleh member lain,"

_Hehe, _you know-_lah_, _Yixing_.

"Aku menyukainya sejak awal."

…_he_?

"Tak peduli tingginya seberapa, tapi ia seme yang baik."

…_eummm_._  
_

"Jadi ingat saat pertama kali ia mengatakan suka. Waktu itu malam Minggu. Yang lain sedang berjalan-jalan, dan ia dengan baiknya menemaniku yang kelelahan karena latihan."

_Kau tertidur lelap sekali saat itu, Xing. Aku tidak tega, entah membangunkanmu, maupun meninggalkanmu_.

"Aku suka Suho."

_Iya, aku juga menyukaimu_.

"Tidak… Aku suka Kim Junmyeon."

_Aku suka Zhang Yixing_.

"Aku tidak mau Luhan jadi tipe idealnya. Hanya aku yang bisa."

Junmyeon berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Ia melangkah perlahan di belakang Yixing, lalu secara tiba-tiba memeluk Yixing dari belakang. Tampak lelaki yang berada di kasur melebarkan matanya sembari mengatur nafas, kelihatan kaget sekali. Junmyeon di belakangnya tertawa lebar.

"Terimakasih, Zhang Yixing. Atas pengakuanmu, seluruhnya." kata Junmyeon setelah Yixing tenang, namun masih meniliknya dengan mata melebar.

"Kau… di sini?"

Junmyeon tertawa. "Sedari tadi, awal."

"Oke, terimakasih balik." kata Yixing, senyum mengembang di wajahnya lalu ia memeluk leher Junmyeon dan memberikan kecupan di bibirnya.

**END**

**A/N** : yang ini bener-bener end dengan tragis ;_; maaf ;_; aku sudah berusaha ;_;


	6. Gummy Smile

**I love your—**

**v Gummy Smile **(chenmin; AU, GS)

Tidak banyak yang mengetahui Minseok. Maksudnya, tidak banyak yang mengetahui jati dirinya. Jika sekedar tahu, kira-kira sesekolah sudah melaksanakannya, karena Minseok sudah memenangkan sebuah lomba menulis bergengsi dan diumumkan saat apel pagi yang diikuti seluruh kelas di aula. Ia maju dengan malu-malu, tubuh kurusnya membungkuk saat menerima piala dan hadiah, lalu tersenyum ke kamera.

Jongdae tidak menyangka, bahwa hari itu, dimana ia memutuskan untuk melihat gadis yang telah maju untuk mengambil penghargaannya, akan menjadi hari yang spesial. Ia ternganga melihat Minseok yang tersenyum. Wufan sampai melemparnya dengan kapur (entah dari mana) dan mengenai dahi Jongdae, lalu membuatnya merengek. Tapi pada akhirnya, Jongdae tetap berada di sebelah Wufan sambil membicarakan hal tentang Minseok. (Lalu ia ditinggal saat Wufan sudah bertemu dengan Tao.)

Akhirnya Jongdae mencari-cari sendiri informasi tentang Minseok. Pernah sekali waktu, ia dan Minseok ditugaskan jadi panitia penyambut tamu. Yang mengejutkannya, ternyata Minseok bisa mengobrol dengan ramah dan lancar pada tamu yang hendak datang menikmati festival di sekolah mereka. Saat ada waktu, Jongdae akan mengajaknya bicara. Lalu Minseok hanya bicara pelan dan tidak panjang-panjang.

Itu tidak apa-apa, karena Jongdae lebih suka melihat senyuman Minseok yang memperlihatkan sedikit gusinya, ketika sedang menyapa tamu. Jongdae lebih suka menatapnya daripada harus berpikir keras untuk memulai obrolan.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Jongdae bisa bertukar nomor dengan Minseok.

Ternyata, tak ada waktu dimana ia butuh untuk menelepon Minseok. Ia juga tak pernah berani menelponnya. Jongdae takut suasana akan menjadi sangat canggung karena ia tidak tahu akan bicara apa, dan juga Jongdae tidak sepintar Chanyeol dalam mengatasi hal itu. Jadi hubungannya dengan Minseok tidak maju-maju, namun juga tidak mundur karena ia selalu berusaha menyapa Minseok ketika mereka bertemu.

Dan suatu hari.

Ponselnya berdering.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" tanya Jongdae sembari menyampirkan tas di bahu, lupa melihat siapa yang menelepon. Didengarnya suara deheman kecil lalu disambut suara pelan yang lembut.

"Jongdae-_ya_?"

Jongdae sedikit terkejut, suara itu entah bagaimana terdengar sangat familiar. Jadi ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon. Foto Minseok ketika sedang tersenyum, dalam balutan seragam saat menjadi panitia, terpampang di layar. "Oh? Minseok? Ada apa?"

"Eum, kau bisa ke perpustakaan tidak?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu. Jongdae mengangkat alis, lalu agak terseok setelah Luhan menepuk punggungnya sembari tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Jongdae, membalas lambaian tangan Luhan yang kemudian berlalu.

"Temani aku. Kau tidak ada kegiatan, 'kan? Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Minseok lagi. Jongdae menggeleng, walaupun Minseok tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tidak, lagipula aku sudah selesai latihan vokal bersama Luhan. Aku akan ke sana setelah ini, tunggu sebentar ya." kata Jongdae sambil membuka pintu ruangan vokal dan keluar.

"Ya. Aku akan menunggu." jawab Minseok. "_Ittabwa_."

"_Eo_~" sahut Jongdae, lalu percakapan diputus.

Jongdae hanya butuh turun ke lantai bawah dan berjalan beberapa langkah untuk sampai di perpustakaan. Ia masuk, lalu tersenyum pada Victoria yang menjadi penjaga perpustakaan. Gadis itu balas tersenyum dan menyuruh Jongdae untuk mengisi buku pengunjung. Setelahnya, Jongdae menuju bagian yang terdapat meja dan kursi, tapi ia tak menemukan Minseok. Hanya sesudah ia menuju bagian lesehan, gadis itu tengah membaca sesuatu di pojok.

"Minseok?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum. Jongdae mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, beralaskan karpet hijau yang membentang panjang. "Kukira kau tidak benar-benar akan datang," sahut Minseok.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang," Jongdae mengeluarkan botol minum dan meneguk isinya sedikit. Latihan vokal kali ini berlalu dengan alunan nada-nada tinggi, jadi tenggorokan Jongdae serasa lelah sekali. Ia menaruh botol minum itu dan menoleh ke Minseok yang tampaknya fokus pada buku. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau memintaku ke sini?"

Minseok sedikit terkejut. "Apa harus ada alasan untuk itu?"

"Kau tidak akan meminta orang menemani kecuali ada hal yang mengganggumu, 'kan?" sahut Jongdae.

"Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

Jongdae melirik jam dinding hitam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore, sembari diangkatnya bahu. "Hanya perasaanku saja."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Minseok, tangannya membalik halaman buku.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa." kata Jongdae. Minseok menghela nafas, lalu menutup bukunya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan memainkan gantungan kunci yang ada di bagian restleting.

"Aku jujur saja, Jongdae. Aku kenapa-napa. Bisa aku cerita padamu?" tanya Minseok pada akhirnya. Jongdae hanya mengangguk. "Ini karena aku percaya padamu. Aku heran, kenapa teman-temanku menganggap aku ini sok keren."

"Sok keren?"

"Hm. Dengan sikapku yang diam begini, mereka kira aku tidak suka bergaul. Juga karena aku telah memenangkan lomba itu, mereka pikir aku jadi sombong." cerita Minseok dengan intonasi pelan. Jongdae menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Lalu?"

"Padahal… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendekati mereka. Setiap kali aku mencoba ramah, mereka akan membalasnya. Tapi aku tahu diujung nanti mereka akan membicarakanku di belakang. Walaupun masih ada beberapa orang yang tidak menganggapku seperti itu," jelas Minseok. "Aku adalah orang yang suka diam dan tidak punya banyak topik untuk dibicarakan."

Jongdae terdiam. "Aku juga seperti itu. Tidak banyak topik yang bisa kubicarakan."

"Tapi kau pasti jauh lebih baik dari aku. Wufan yang sebegitu populernya saja bisa akrab denganmu."

Jongdae menghela nafas. "Yah, itu karena aku selalu mendengarkan dan memberi respon seaneh apapun topik yang ia bicarakan." katanya. Minseok tertawa pelan.

"Memangnya rumor itu benar? Tentang Wufan yang memiliki topik aneh?" tanya gadis itu, pandangan heran dilayangkan pada Jongdae yang lalu mengangguk.

"Tentang ia terobsesi dengan galaksi, tentang ia yang menyebut dirinya Picasso…" Jongdae mengangkat bahu. "Ia memang aneh, tapi ia juga sahabat yang baik."

Minseok tertawa pelan, lalu sejenak kemudian menunduk lagi, helaan nafasnya terbuai samar di udara. "Bagaimana rasanya memiliki seseorang yang bisa kau sebut 'sahabat'?" gumamnya lambat dan tidak jelas. Jongdae mengangkat alis.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau ucapkan, tapi aku hanya ingin bilang satu hal. Jangan pernah berhenti tersenyum, Minseok."

Minseok terdiam. Sejurus kemudian, senyum menampakkan diri di wajahnya. "Terimakasih. Hei, kau mau kubawa ke stan _bungeoppang_ enak? Aku tahu tempatnya. Di sore yang dingin seperti ini, makanan itu yang paling enak, apalagi ditambah sup. Hmm~"

Gadis itu berdiri, lalu melangkah cepat, meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih bingung. Tapi lelaki berambut gelap itu mengalah, ia mengikuti Minseok yang telah meninggalkannya beberapa langkah.

-j—m-

Obrolan di perpustakaan itu memulai segalanya, memberi Jongdae banyak waktu untuk bersama Minseok, karena tanpa diminta pun, setiap selesai latihan vokal, Jongdae akan mampir ke perpustakaan, duduk di sebelah Minseok yang biasanya membaca novel.

Atau di sebelah Minseok yang sedang terdiam.

Atau di sebelah Minseok yang menggumam tidak jelas tentang sesuatu.

Atau di sebelah Minseok yang mengomel tentang bagaimana guru seharusnya memberi nilai.

Atau di sebelah Minseok yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

Atau di sebelah Minseok yang sedang membenamkan wajah di antara lututnya, lalu mendongak dengan mata sembab.

Jongdae akan mendengarnya, akan meresponnya, akan menepuk punggungnya, akan memberi sebuah kata yang membuat nyaman. Sekaligus, "Jangan pernah berhenti tersenyum, Minseok. Apapun yang terjadi."

Lalu Minseok akan mengangguk. Menggenggam tangan Jongdae yang hangat, sebagai ungkapan terimakasih. Pada suatu kali, Jongdae berkata. "Pertanyaanmu kurasa sudah bisa terjawab tanpa kujawab."

Minseok mengangguk untuk kedua kali, tentang bagaimana rasanya memiliki seseorang yang bisa kau sebut sebagai 'sahabat'. Ia menatap Jongdae dan tersenyum. Gusinya tampil sedikit, mengintip dari ujung bibirnya, terlihat sepadan dengan matanya yang agak menyipit.

Betapa Jongdae menyukai gadis ini.

-j—m-

"Apa impresi pertamamu padaku?" tanya Jongdae. Mereka ada di sebuah toko es krim kecil di pinggir jalan. Vanila dengan _choco-chips_ di _cup_ milik Jongdae sedikit mencair karena ia memakan es krimnya pelan-pelan. Sementara _banana split_ yang ada di piring panjang Minseok sudah termakan separuh, ternyata gadis itu sangat menyukai pisang yang diberi es krim.

"Kupikir… hm," Minseok mengulum senyum, binar matanya terlihat tertarik dengan topik yang hendak dibalasnya. "Sudut bibirmu… Menarik, karena selalu muncul kapanpun kau membuka mulutmu. Hihi."

Jongdae mengangguk maklum, senyum memelas terlukis di wajahnya. "Aku mengerti. Sudah banyak yang menggodaku tentang itu,"

Minseok tertawa, tangannya melambai di depan wajah Jongdae. "Eyy, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Lalu… menurutmu, aku bagaimana?"

"Kau… Hm, aku ingat saat pertama kali melihatmu naik panggung dan tersenyum saat difoto. Seperti… aku baru melihat Aphrodite yang bereinkarnasi menjadi dirimu." goda Jongdae, tahu kelemahan Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan kalimat _cheesy_ seperti itu, Jongdae-_ya_! Berhenti!" ujar Minseok, sembari menutup kedua telinga dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan diteruskan atau kau akan mendapat masalah!"

"Hei, tapi aku serius." kata Jongdae, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Maksudku, kau cantik. Manis. Entahlah, hanya itu yang datang di pikiranku tentang impresi pertama." lanjutnya, lalu menyendok es krimnya yang kebanyakan sudah berubah jadi cairan kental. Minseok menghela nafas.

"Berhentilah. Kau tahu aku tidak seperti itu." bisik Minseok.

Jongdae mengangkat bahu lagi. "Oke, Manis."

Minseok meliriknya, lalu digigitnya pisang dengan krim yang baru ia masukkan mulut. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, maka Jongdae menunggu. Selama ini kata-kata yang Minseok keluarkan selalu—

"Jongdae, aku tidak ingin menganggapmu 'sahabat'."

—wajar.

Tunggu, apakah perkataan sebelumnya bisa dikatakan sebagai wajar? Berarti ini pertama kalinya Minseok mengeluarkan kalimat yang ambigu maknanya.

"Apa?" Jongdae pura-pura tak mendengar, tapi intonasinya cenderung berarti ia menanyakan apa maksud kalimat Minseok. Gadis itu membiarkan hela nafasnya meraup udara, sembari dilepasnya sendok _banana split_ dari jemarinya.

"Bisakah… kita…"

"Berhenti." kata Jongdae. Minseok menatapnya, kaget. "Aku tidak mau kau yang melakukan ini. Biar aku saja yang mengatakan hal semacam itu."

Luka yang sempat tertera di binar mata Minseok sirna, ia tersenyum lega, sekaligus malu. Jongdae meraih tangannya, lalu menggenggamnya.

"Bisakah kita melanjutkan hubungan ini, lebih dari sahabat?" ujar Jongdae. Minseok mengangguk perlahan, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Ya."

"Aku menyukaimu, Minseok. Sudah dari lama. Lalu seiring dengan akrabnya kita, aku sadar ini semakin besar."

"Aku juga. Aku merasa nyaman denganmu."

"Jadi… sekarang kita lebih dari seorang sahabat?"

Minseok tersenyum, tatapannya beralih ke mata Jongdae yang dari tadi tak melepaskan pandangannya. Genggamannya pada jemari Jongdae menguat. "Ya. Kita adalah sepasang—"

"—_lovebirds_."

Senyuman Minseok yang manis berubah jadi gelak. Ia memukul lengan Jongdae yang juga terkekeh.

Sore ini, di sebuah pinggir jalan yang sedikit ramai, dalam alunan jingga yang menyenangkan dari sang mega, juga harmoni yang dilirikkan dari _speaker_, masuk ke toko es krim kecil yang menjual berbagai macam krim dingin, menjadi saksi bisu atas cerita dua orang yang bersabar. Bersabar dalam saling mendekat, bersabar dalam mengungkapkan.

**end**

**A/N** : I'm sorry, really. First time writing 'bout chen and xiumin, I think they're really cute. I'm sorry if this isn't yaoi and this is the only one GS. This part is really long, right? TT TT

Oh ya… 'bout the last big news, I think it's really just SM's setting, cause so many weird things about that, and… keep shipping chanbaek, guys. They're forever lover no matter what happens, okay?:)

Ah, one more. Please check raein ren's new translated story, A Thousand Septembers. It's kaisoo fanfiction, and really awesome.

Review?


	7. Height

**I love your—**

**vi Height **(chanbaek; dorm-life)

* * *

Baekhyun itu pendek.

Itu hal yang sering dikatakan Sehun pada Baekhyun dalam rangka menjahilinya. Awalnya mereka berdebat dengan Baekhyun menyombongkan kelebihannya—suara bagus—dan Sehun menyombongkan tingginya. Tapi Baekhyun selalu berkata, "Tinggi tak bisa membuatmu terkenal tapi suara bagus bisa," dan Sehun akan membalas, "Tapi suara bagus juga tak akan terkenal jika tak bisa mengambil _mike_ di tempat tinggi,"—

—lalu Baekhyun akan menjambak Sehun dan membuat yang termuda merengek, lalu Luhan datang dan melindungi Sehun—Luhan tentu saja ada di pihak Sehun—lalu Baekhyun akan terus-menerus berkata, "Kkaebsong~" saat Luhan memberitahunya bahwa apa yang Sehun katakan ada benarnya.

_Dasar…_

"Baek… apa yang kaulakukan?"

_Dasar bodoh_, _Sehun bodoh. _

"Baekhyun, kukuruyuk, bangun. Jangan melamun, nanti cepat tua."

Suara berat menyisip di pendengarannya dan Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, sadar ia sudah melamun, memikirkan kegiatan yang tidak penting. Matanya agak linglung, mencari suara yang barusan membuatnya kembali fokus. Chanyeol adalah yang pertama tertangkap penglihatannya, sedang duduk di depannya sambil menatapnya aneh. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tawa sumbang.

"Maaf, aku melamun, hehe," jawabnya, segera memakan _kimbap_ yang masih tersisa empat potong di piringnya—sedikit bingung kenapa ada satu potong yang sudah berantakan.

"Tadi kau menusuknya dengan sumpit. Maka aku bertanya apa yang kaulakukan," sahut Chanyeol ketika menyadari raut Baekhyun yang kebingungan. Lelaki yang lebih kecil tertawa menyadari lamunannya membuat _kimbap_ jadi seperti ini, sebelum memasukkan satu potong itu ke mulutnya.

Hari ini Sabtu pagi, dan sebagian besar dari mereka sedang olahraga rutin. Junmyeon sedang menemani Jongdae dan manajer mereka ke supermarket, membeli lauk baru. Yang ada di dorm selain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah Yixing, Tao, dan Jongin yang masih terlelap di kasur masing-masing, tidak peduli pada matahari yang merangkak naik dan mencoba menggugah lewat terik yang menyelinap dari jendela.

"Baekhyun,apa tadi kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol, piring sudah kosong di depannya. _Kimbap_ bagiannya sudah habis dan ia sedang meneguk air mineral yang ada di gelas kaca.

"Yah… semacam itu," jawab Baekhyun, pelan, lalu menyelipkan satu potong di antara sumpit dan memakannya.

"Semacam itu? Apa?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, membiarkan makanan yang digulung rumput laut kering itu habis dulu. Lagipula, tidak berbicara atau mengobrol adalah etika tradisional ketika sedang makan. Chanyeol menunggu sambil memperhatikan bagaimana mata Baekhyun terbentuk melengkung dan membuatnya terlihat seperti—_well_—peri?

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting," Baekhyun tertawa, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tadi. "Aku hanya ingat ketika Sehun mengejekku pendek. Dan ketika Luhan mengatakan itu ada benarnya. Aku tidak kesal, sih. Toh aku lebih tinggi dari para gadis,"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan bergumam. "Kau pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan setelah ini,"

"Memang apa?" tanya Baekhyun, memasukkan potongan _kimbap_ terakhir dan meletakkan sumpit di atas meja.

"Sebaiknya kau habiskan dulu _kimbap_-mu, aku tak ingin kau tersedak karena betapa gombalnya kata-kataku setelah ini," sahut Chanyeol. Baekhyun hendak tertawa tapi ditahannya suara. Maka ia mengunyah makanannya agak lebih cepat dan meneguk air mineral dingin yang disiapkan Chanyeol untuknya.

"Kau bisa bilang sekarang," kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu menunjuk Baekhyun dengan sumpit yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya untuk dimainkan di antara jari.

"Aku… aku sebenarnya menyukai tinggi badanmu—_ani_, mencintai tinggi badanmu."

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dari kalimat Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun membutuhkan lima detik untuk terkejut—

—dan berdetik-detik untuk terbahak.

Alunan tawa Baekhyun terdengar menyebalkan dan manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol cemberut mendengar gelaknya yang tampak tak bisa dihentikan. "Aku serius, Baek."

"Iya—uh—huhuhuhu—"

Kelihatannya Baekhyun memiliki waktu yang sulit untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Byun Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol, terdengar sedikit mengancam. Baekhyun memukul dirinya sendiri agar tawa berhenti.

"Kau gombal sekali… Bukan, itu bukan gombal. Tapi kau aneh sekali…"

"Kau tidak percaya? Kemari," kata Chanyeol, semerta-merta menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun agar lelaki lebih kecil itu berdiri. Langkahnya agak bergeser menjauhi Chanyeol karena—wow—tubuh Chanyeol mendadak menjulang sekali.

Chanyeol berbisik di ujung telinganya, membuat roma Baekhyun meremang di sekitar tengkuk dan leher, "Lihat, Baekhyun. Tegakkan tubuhmu."

Dan ketika Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, bibir Chanyeol sudah ada di keningnya—hangat, menekannya dengan lembut dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terpejam, menikmati sensasinya.

"Tinggimu melengkapi hal ini, Baekhyun." bisik Chanyeol, gerakan bibirnya saat berbicara menggesek lembut kening Baekhyun. "Jika tinggimu tidak seperti ini, maka bibirku tidak akan bertempat di keningmu ketika kita sama-sama berdiri."

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan, dan semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan mencium ringan bibirnya.

-xoxo-

**end**

*dumb : bodoh

*kimbap : nasi (dan sayur mayur, biasanya ditambah daging atau telur matang) yang digulung dengan rumput laut kering dan dipotong-potong

**Author's babbling** :

Yooo~ lama banget ya apdetnya? '-' Maaf, maaf. Sebenarnya part ini udah jadi dari lama banget, cuma dari kemaren kok saya ngerasa timing-nya nggak pas. Dan sekarang, setelah MOS udah selesai (yeeey), baru bisa dengan santai buka laptop lagi dan saya ngerasa sekaranglah saatnya. Hohoho.

Okesip. Udah complete ya~ apa mau lagi drabble-drabble kaya gini? 'u'

Review, please~


End file.
